


Among dragons and wolves

by anaprvale



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousin Incest, Eventual Smut, F/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Smut, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaprvale/pseuds/anaprvale
Summary: I read the possible script of season 8. No one knows if they are true, but I thought some ideas interesing; so I decided to be inspired by them. Thus, yes, ****SPOILERS*****! As I said before, I have no idea if these leaks are true, but it's better warning you even if I didn't use all the informations there, only a few. I hope you enjoy it! S2





	1. Chapter 1

 

Slowly, Sansa went downstairs. Her eyes were looking among all those unknown faces for the one she missed the most. It took only a few minutes before she finally saw Arya in Jon’s arms. Ser Davos was right beside him, smiling at her siblings - the same smile which was being drawn on her own lips as she approaches them. She noticed a woman whose hair was silver. Her gaze was at Jon; a tern, almost passionate gaze. Sansa’s smile faded.

“Lady Stark.” Davos greeted her and the woman, who Sansa was sure to be Daenerys Targeryen, looked at her. “Winterfell is colder and gray since the last time I was here, my lady.”

“I’m afraid so, ser Davos.” Sansa said, her voice hard. Her gaze finally met Jon’s. He twinkled at her and, as the other times he did the same, Sansa felt her heart gets warm. He kissed Arya’s forehead and walked toward Sansa. However, the presence of one of the southern queens prevented her from returning the smile.

“Sansa.” Jon approached. Her name on his lips made her heart beats faster, and she struggled to regain her composure as lady of Winterfell. Jon seemed to notice her coldness, which made him stop. “It’s really nice to be back.”

“It is, your grace.” She said and looked back at the woman, but not before noticing Jon’s smile fading. “I suppose you’re the Targaryen one.”

“Yes, I am Daener-”

“Queen Daenerys Targaryen.” Jon corrected, looking at her kindly. Sansa felt like her blood has left her body. Why is he calling this woman as Queen and looking at her in this way?

“Queen?” Arya asked, joining Sansa. “Oh, of course. She’s is queen in the South.”

“And also here.” He whispered, his face getting worried.

Sansa felt the anger emanating from her sister's body and blending her own. She looked at Daenerys, who wasn’t smiling anymore. She now has a serious and indecipherable facial expression while watching the Stark sisters. Ser Davos mumbled something before talking clearly.

“What our king is saying is-”

“I know what he’s saying, Ser Davos.” Sansa replied acidly, looking back at Jon.

His eyes got sad. He was about to say something when the gates opened again. Sansa firstly saw Tormund, whose gaze quickly met Brienne standing right behind Sansa and Arya. What really caught Sansa’s attention, though, was the man next to the wideling. Sansa and Arya soon recognized him. The Hound. Brienne took her hand to the sword sheath.

“The dragons seem to be already habituating to the cold weather.” Tyrion’s voice arrived before his body. In this moment, Sansa forgot about Sandor. The soft gaze Tyrion gave her touched her heart tenderly. “Sansa.” Jon looked at him in an awkward way that Sansa didn’t understand. Tyrion quickly corrected himself. “Lady Stark.”

“Welcome to Winterfell, my lord.” She tried to hide her good feelings for Tyrion to not lose her composure in front of the guests, but judging by the surprise in Jon’s glance, she failed. He stepped back, staring at the ground.

“Arya?” her sister followed the boy’s voice and Sansa noticed Arya’s eyes going from cold to surprise and after something else. Slowly, she approached the boy who Sansa had never seen before. “Is that you?” he asked in a voice full of emotion. 

“Who else would be?” she replied pretending coldness. The boy gave her the glossiest gaze ever before trying to embrace her; but he stopped in the middle of the path taking his attention to Jon.

“Do you know each other?”

“E-eh, yes. She helped me once.”

“Not only once.” Arya replied.

“All right, a few times.” He corrected himself, twinkling at her. “In the same way I helped her too.”

“You did.” She finally smiled astonishing everyone by hugging him. “I thought you were dead.”

“And I, you!” He kissed her cheek. "I missed you." 

Sansa couldn’t see Arya’s face, but she was quite certain about her sister holding her tears. She thought Arya would never cry anymore, just like her. “Forgive me, my lord, but who are you?” Sansa finally asked.

The boy looked at her a little ashamed. “I’m not a lord, Lady Stark. My name is Gendry, I am Robert Baratheon’s bastard.”

Sansa saw the warm gaze Jon gave him. She smiled. “The son of the dearest friend of our father is welcome here, _my lord_.”

Jon gazed at Sansa and she saw admiration and gratitude in his glossy eyes. “Thank you, Lady Stark.” Gendry said flattered.

“And a man who helped my sister is also my friend.” Sansa looked at Arya, who smiled grateful. Then, she looked back at Jon, but not before regaining her composure completely. “We have a lot to discuss, my King.”

“I’m not your King-”

“But now–” she interrupted him, ruder than she intended. “I suppose ours guests need to rest.” Sansa emphasized the word “guests” while staring at Daenerys. “Let’s get inside.”

 

*************

 

Later in the evening, Winterfell was celebrating the return of the King and the arrival of the new guests. Sansa was walking in the corridor toward the hall, when Jon called her name. “May I join you?” He asked gaving her a tender smile.

“Of course, your grace.”

He sighed, but didn’t say anything. They were walking side by side without touching each other. “I haven’t seen lord Baelish yet.”

“I’m afraid it’s not possible for you to see him anymore.”

He looked at her, confused. “Why? The Vale army is still here, so I suppose he wouldn’t leave Winterfell without his men.”

“It’s a lot that I need to tell you.”

“So do I.” he sighed. “I haven’t seen Bran either. He didn’t come do talk to me.”

“Don’t worry about it, he’s the Three-Eyed Raven now.”

“Who?”

Sansa grinned at his confusion. She always thought of her brother as a handsome man, but when confused he looks even more handsome. Jon’s face softened when he saw her smile, his gaze becoming so bright and intense that it almost made her blush.

“I’m afraid this explanation will be made during the conversation about the other subjects.” They stopped in front of the hall entrance.

“Well, I can’t wait for this enlightening conversation.” He smiled.

Sansa stared at her hands when Jon mentioned go into the hall. “Jon.” She called him. He looked back at her and that intense gaze was there again.

“I was afraid I would never hear the sound of my name through your voice again.” He whispered.

She stood there staring at him for a few seconds, being aware of the usual reaction of her body when she's in his presence. “We won’t accept her as our queen.” She saw the tender gaze becomes sad and Sansa felt as if she had hurt her own self. “We’ll talk about that tomorrow at the Council, but you must be aware of it.”. Then, she left.

 

*************

 

“He’s handsome.” Sansa whispered to Arya, who was looking straight at Gendry while he was talking to some men.

“I don’t know about whom you’re talking about.”

Sansa laughed for the first time on the day. “I’m sure you don’t.”

“He’s a bastard.”

“Jon can legitimate him.”

“He’s from South, only Cersei can do it.”

Sansa stared at Daenerys sitting beside the empty Jon’s chair, next to Sansa. She was talking to a woman Sansa assumed was not from Westeros. “If Daenerys takes the Iron Throne, she could do it.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Indeed.” Sansa grinned making Arya roll her eyes.

“I’m not saying in that way.”

“Sorry, I didn’t get it. In what way are you referring?”

Arya pierced the table with her dagger, looking irritated at Sansa. “Can you stop?”

“Only if you stop staring at him.”

She took the dagger back and her gaze was caught up by the Hound leaving the place. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Arya, don’t-” Sansa tried to stop her sister, but she was already gone. She took a deep breath before sip the wine.

“Wonderful reception, Lady Stark.” Sansa looked at Daenerys. Her friend wasn’t there anymore.

“Thank you, your grace.”

“Jon always talks proudly about North, I never understood why.” She smiled in amusement. Both of them brought their attention to Jon, who was walking through the hall greeting his people. “But now, being here and feeling the strong northern spirit, I got it.”

“I’m glad you did.” Sansa tried to be polite as it’s expected from the Lady of Winterfell. “Besides the fact that North is our home, which makes it important for us, we took it back making it even more special.”

“Jon told me about what you did, about the Knights of the Vale, that they won the battle because of you.” Her eyes didn’t leave Jon as she spoke, leaving Sansa annoyed at the glow they had.

“Do you love each other?” She asked before thinking better. Daenerys looked back at her surprised by the question; but before she could answer, Jon returned to the table sitting between them. Someone said aloud and all raised the glasses:

“Cheers for the return of the King!”

The northern toasted their glasses celebrating. Sansa looked at Jon happy, but her smile faded when she saw his sad face when he stood up. “Thank you.” He said aloud. “Thank you very much, my lords. I missed my home.” He sighed before continuing. “But I need to tell you something you must know.” Sansa felt like her blood was drained from her veins. Jon gestured for Daenerys to stand up. Sansa couldn’t believe he’s gonna do what she thinks he is without consulting the Council first, without explain to her and to their siblings the reasons why he's doing it. “You know the Long Night is coming. We don’t have enough resources to win the battle against the White Walkers.” He stared at the Queen. “But she does.” Daenerys smiled. “As a consequence-" Jon continued "she is more capable to reign the Seven Kingdoms and save Westeros than anyone else.”

“What do you mean, your grace?” lord Royce asked.

“I mean that, now, she is your, our Queen.”

The silence was interrupted by the protests.

“I knew it would happen again.” lord Glover said furiously. “We lost king Robb for a southern cunt and the White Wolf is doing the same.”

“It’s not about that, lord Glover! She has dragon glass and I saw what her dragons can do to…”

“I promise I won’t fail you, my lords.” Daenerys interrupted Jon talking directly to them. “I know it was unexpected for you, but my family reigned Westeros for centuries of peace and prosperity. As the last Targaryen, I assure you I'm going to make this land safe again. I’ll be the Queen north needs.”

“A southerner can’t know what we need!"

“But we know.” Lord Glover said. “North needs a Stark ruler, a trueburn one. We should choose Lady Sansa as our Queen.”

Murmurs spread through the hall. Sansa always wanted to be a queen, since her childhood. The last time she heard those words from the same people, she became pleased by their aknowlegdment  about what she did and does for Winterfell, and what she could do for the entire North. However, this time she’s everything but happy.

“My lords, please, listen to me!” Jon was very worried. “Give her a chance; she has a good heart, she’s power-” Daenerys held his hand and, in this moment, Sansa understood they were together and Jon already made his decision.

“We listened to you, we trusted you, we chose you as our King, your grace." Lyanna Mormont talked and the room became quiet again. “We didn’t complain about the fact you’re not a trueborn Stark because you made us love you as the man who saved the North from traitors. And now you’re disappointing us wanting us to bend the knee to a southern ruler again. North belongs to northerners!”

Sansa stared at Jon fearfully for his next words. “Forgive me, Lady Mormont, but without Queen Daenerys, we all will die and there will be no northerner to rule the North.”

“And after the war?”

“If we win, we’ll know we made the right decision when choosing her as our queen.”

“We won’t bend the knee to her, but we will to the Red Wolf.” Lord Glover said. “And we won’t listen to a bastard anymore.”

Sansa stood up. All eyes turned to her. “Our council hasn’t met yet to make a final decision, thus Jon is still our King, which causes any unpleasant word to be considered disloyalty. Besides that, I must remember you, my lords, Jon has Eddard Stark’s blood, as you considered before, which makes him a Stark. If one of you turns against him it will be treason.”

“Forgive me, my lady, but he wants to put a Targaryen in charge and we know what her father and brother did to your family.”

“I also remember that and I know how painful this possibility can be; but, as I said before, it hasn’t been decided yet. So I ask your trust in our King. He will make the better choice for our greater good.” She watched them calming down themselves. “Thank you, my lords.”

“Lady Sansa.” Lady Lyanna called her.

“Yes, my lady?”                                                     

“I must say if the King doesn’t want to rule the North anymore, I choose you as my Queen.”

Tyrion smiled when everyone agreed with Lady Mormont. Sansa felt the happiness fill her soul. She looked at Jon, but his sad eyes made her good feelings disappear. She took her attention to the northerners, smirking. “I would be very honored by your confidence in me to rule our land, but it’s not a dialogue for now. Let’s get fun.”

The music played again as people went back to drink and dance. Jon and Daenerys sat as if they were married. Sansa felt her stomach twists. “I ask for your permission to retire to my chamber, your grace. I’m tired.”

Jon didn’t look at her when he replied. “You don’t need to ask for my permission.”

That had hurt her, but Sansa didn’t show it. She nodded to Daenerys and left the hall.

“I knew you were born to be a queen, little bird.” Sansa met the Hound and Arya in the corridor. The atmosphere around them was pretty good without any tension. Her sister smiled. All the  misunderstood between the two Stark girls was solved and now Arya knows that, despite Sansa’s childhood dream about being Queen, she would never betray Jon.

Sansa felt safe to let the guard down. She sighed. “Jon is the king and I hope he stays as such.”

“He won’t.” Sandor said. “I went beyond the wall, I fought some of that creatures. I know the danger we are and I saw what dragons can do for us if their mother stays by our side. Jon knows that too. He will give Winterfell and all the North for her help.”

“So he’s a traitor.” Arya said full of hate.

“He’s our brother, we need to trust him.”

“I do.” Arya explained trying to hold her feelings. “I love Jon. But he’s giving our home without even consulting us.”

“I know.” Sansa forced a smiled and left them without wishing goodnight. She was too tired for more talks.

 

*************

 

Sansa was brushing her long auburn hair when she heard the knocking on the door. “May I come in?”

She got surprised by her brother’s voice. Jon had never visited her chamber before. Sansa put the brush on the dresser and wore her robe. “Yes.” She saw him closing the door behind him after entered the room. “Something happened?”

“I want to thank you for what you did.” He gave her the sweetest look she love the most.

“You’re my king, it was my duty as Lady of Winterfell.”

“I’m not anymore.”

“Jon.” Sansa took few steps toward him. “Don’t do it. Please.”

“I must.”

“Her father roasted our grandfather and uncle alive. Her brother kidnapped and raped our aunt.”

“I know, but she has weapons, powerful weapons against the army of the dead.” He pointed in desolation.

“And after the war? What if we win? Will she be our queen after all that her family did to ours?”

“She has a good heart, I assure you. Dany isn’t like her family.”

“Dany?” Sansa asked with disgust. Jon pressed his lips injured. “The North remembers, Jon. We know what Targaryens did to us; we know how much we suffered at the hands of the southern rulers. She might not be as her family, but she’s not northern and we won’t forget the history of our house and land because she can fight in the Great War.”

Jon approached her angrily. “It’s foolishness.”

“Foolishness? It’s our people!”

“You haven’t seen that creatures, you don’t know what I’m talking about. It’s our lives!”

Sansa sighed impatiently. “You’re right, I haven’t. But I know and I saw what a southerner can do to us after some of them took our father’s head right in front of me and made me their prisoner for years, and after they killed my mother and our brother, his pregnant wife, his direwolf and army in a wedding ceremony! So don’t you dare think or expect me to accept that people as my king or queen, because I won’t.”

“Your pride matters more than your life.”

“I see you lost your northern origins when you went south and began to have sex with that woman.”

Jon and Sansa stared at each other breathing heavily. They were so close that with only one step their bodies could touch. The room became smaller. Sansa lost herself in his intense gaze and at that moment she forgot about the reason why they were arguing. Her mouth got dry when his lips caught her attention. Jon moved closer and she could feel his body brushing against hers, making her skin shiver. His gaze on hers were so hypnotic that made a new feeling emerge for all of her body.

“I didn’t forget what I am.” His voice was husky and it had a direct impact on her most intimate regions. “I’m a northerner.”

His gaze got deeper as their breaths. Suddenly, Sansa noticed how close they were to each other's lips and, concerned, she took a few steps back. Jon seemed to be as confused as she. What did just happen? An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

“Never forget who you are, Jon.” Her voice was still husky when she finally spoke, which made him glance at her lips before also take a step back alarmed. “Never under any circumstances, even if you fave fallen in love with her.”

He got surprised. “I don’t love Daenerys.”

Sansa felt her heart beats faster in an unexpected satisfaction. “You-”

“We’re lovers, I know. She’s beautiful and powerful.”

“So is it only lust?”

He shrank back against the wall. “Don’t put this way, it seems I’m using her.”

“Aren’t you?”

“I-I-” Jon closed his eyes in agony. “I don’t know. It’s confusing. I just want to save us from the White Walkers.” 

Sansa stared at him for a moment. She was feeling a combine of pleasure, apprehension and disappointment.  

Jon took a deep breath exhausted. “It doesn’t matter anyway. They won’t accept her.”

Sansa sighed, but decided to say nothing because she knows none of this is easy for him. Jon is an honorable King, he’s always thinking about his people even if it means refusing the crown. Her soul was filled with tenderness, but she doesn’t like the idea of Jon sleeping with someone for lust. Actually, Sansa doesn’t like the idea of him sleeping with anyone under any circumstances, and she doesn’t know why it bothers her.

“But they will accept you. And if it's what they want, so it’s what I want too.” Jon’s words caught her attention again.

“What do you mean?”

“I accept you as our queen.”

“But the Great War!”

“I will speak to Daenerys and I hope she understands.” She saw the sadness and fear in his eyes.

Sansa approached him. “There is a solution.”

“Which one?”

“You’re still our king and-” she pressed her lips trying to find her inner strength. Shouldn’t it be easy for her to think pragmatically as she always does? “You don’t need to refuse the crown to make her your queen.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re a Stark and she’s a Targaryen. You’re King in the North and she’s Queen in the South. You should marry her.”

“No!” he was visible offended by this idea and his rejection made Sansa pleased for a brief moment, even if she knows they have no choice.

“They’ll accept her if she becomes your wife.”

“Will Bran? Will Arya? Will you?”

Sansa stared at him in pain. Why is she so desperate about the idea of Jon marrying Daenerys?

“It’s late.” She finally said after another uncomfortable moment of silence. “We’re going to discuss it at the Council tomorrow.”

“Will you, Sansa?” he came closer.

Jon didn't touch Sansa in no time, but she felt as if he had done it all of her body in an intimate way, giving her heavy breathes and fast heartbeats. Or perhaps she has lost control of her body because she deeply wants him to touch her.

“No, I won’t.” She replied, her voice little more than a whisper. They didn’t broke the eye contact when Jon finally touched her hand, his fingers caressing her skin so gentle that deep intensified the desire for him to do it all of her body. She remembered she was wearing a robe which hides almost all her skin, but under it she was wearing only a thin sleeping gown. Jon just needs to pull the loops and…

Knocks on the door brought them back to the reality. They moved away quickly, ashamed and confused. “Yes?” Sansa said.  

“I’m sorry for disturb you my lady, but do you know where can I find the king?”

Sam’s voice made Jon completely surprised, changing the entire atmosphere of the room. Sansa twinkle at him. “Yes, it’s Sam, your best friend.”

Jon quickly opened the door. Sansa observed the two men became boys while talking. They missed  each other deeply. “Come with me, Jon.” Sam said. “Bran and I need to speak to you.”

“All right.” Jon looked at Sansa and gave her the warmest smile and the most tender gaze she had ever received from him, before following his best friend. She has no idea about what Bran and Sam need to talk to Jon, but it doesn’t matter now. The only thing she’s worried about is the way Jon makes her body, mind and heart work when she’s near him, something no one has ever done to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so feel free to correct my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon heard footsteps reverberating through the Crypt as someone approached him. He didn’t look away from Lyanna Stark’s tomb - his mother, as he knows now – to see who would be, but he soon found out.

“Your _wife_ is looking for you.” Arya said. “Did you sleep here?”

“She’s not my wife.” Jon replied impassive. Arya stopped beside him and also looked at the tomb. “She’s my aunt.”

“I thought she was your mother.” Jon finally looked at his sister… cousin, but she avoided his gaze.

“It’s not about her that I’m talkin-”

“I know.” Arya smirked. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she? I always heard amazing stories about Lyanna Stark and I confess that, until this morning, I wanted to be a bit like her.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“I found out she ran away with a Targaryen. I’d never leave my family because of a man.”

Jon smirked, disguising his embarrassment. “Who told you?”

“Bran wouldn’t tell me, he’s the Three-Eyed Raven now _.”_ She replied ironically.

“To whom else Sam spoke?”

“To everyone that matters, who Queen Daenerys isn’t included. You’ll have to tell her.”

“Sansa?”

Finally, Arya looked at Jon. “Of course.”

“What did she say?”

“In her words, ‘at least House Targaryen accepts nephew fucking aunt.’”

“She wouldn’t say that.” Jon pressed his lips extremely ashamed. “To the old Gods and the new, I don't have honor anymore.”

“I was looking for you.” Daenerys’ voice caught their attention.

“You shouldn’t be down here, you’re not a Stark.” He regretted his rudeness in the moment he saw pain in her eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“Well, I must go to the fighting class now. Brienne’s gonna kill me if I’m late.” Arya said interrupting Daenerys. She stared at Jon for a few seconds before surprising him by embracing him. “You’re still my brother and always will be.” She whispered. Jon felt like the air has left his body. Arya smirked.

Jon composed himself before brings his attention to Daenerys while Arya was leaving the Crypts. She seemed to be sad and he remembered she knows nothing about his parentage. How will she react when she discovers? Will she feel awful like him when she realizes they’re practicing incest?

“Are you all right?” Daenerys broke the silence.

In the other hand, Jon is the only family she has. Real family. “I am.”

She came closer. He saw confusion and something else on her eyes. Should he wait for Howland Reed - as Bran informed his father’s… uncle’s friend will arrive at Winterfell today - to confirm what his brother… cousin told him before he finally speaks to Daenerys? Maybe there is a slight chance Bran is mistaken.

“Something’s happening, isn’t it?” Jon noticed she was concerned. A bit hesitant, he held her hands, avoiding her eyes for a moment. When he looked up, her glossy gaze bothered him. Is there any possibility she’s in love with him? Or he’s imagining things? 

“It is.” Jon sighed. “But I can’t tell you now.”

“Have I done something?”

“No, it’s not you.”

“So what-“

“As I said, I can’t tell you now.” He let go of her hands and looked back at Lyanna’s tomb. “If you don’t mind, I need some time alone.”

“Jon.” He noticed a sad tone in her voice, but he didn’t look at her again. She took a deep breath and left the Crypt.

A while later Jon agreed with Arya. His mother was really beautiful.

 

*****************

 

“I’m a piece of shit.” Everything was slow to Jon’s confused mind. Despite his blurry vision, he saw Tormund rolling his eyes.

“We know.”

Jon grimeced and took another long sip of the wine he has been drinking for an hour or two now. He grimaced again. “I really am.”

“Yes, you really are.”

“I’m fucking my father's sister.”

Jon saw Davos looking around to assure no one besides them heard his words. “We should make him eat or taking him to his chamber before someone see the King standing like this.”

“He’s not standing.” Tyrion pointed while drinking his own wine. “He’s literally lying on the ground.”

“I've never seen Jon like this before.” Ser Davos said.

“It’s not every day we find we are born of our aunt cunt and we’re fucking our real aunt.” Tormund pointed. Jon whimpered. He drank the wine at once and took another bottle.

“He should focus on the fact that he’s not a bastard anymore.” Ser Davos remembered.

“And that at least he’s not fucking his sister.” Tyrion raised his glass. “Cheers for my siblings!”

“Lady Stark.” Ser Davos looked nervous at Jon after seeing Sansa approaching.

Jon saw the cold gaze Sansa gave him and drank all the wine at once again.        

“Lord Reed told me you were here.”

Sansa’s bitter tone made Jon twinkles at her. Even angry as he knew she was, her beauty was still breathtaking.

Tormund muttered. “I knew that prick would denounce us”

She ignored Tormund's comment and brought her attention to the smile drawn on Jon’s lips. “I can’t see what is funny, your grace.”

“You’re more beautiful when angry.” Jon didn’t understand why everybody looked at him like he has committed a crime. 

“Take the wine out of here.” Sansa asked to a servant who was right beside her. “And it’s better if no one else knows what happened here, understood?”

“Yes, my lady.”

Jon tried to protest when that woman took his wine, but Sansa disapproving gaze stopped him. Jon noticed Sansa’s blue eyes and red lips were more attractive tonight.

“This is mine, sweetie.” Tyrion took a bottle out of the servant hand.

“You know what’s good about being our aunt’s son?” The words were leaving Jon’s mouth with some difficulty.

“And Rhaegar Targaryen’s, I must remember you.” she pointed.

“That I don’t need to be ashamed anymore about wanting to taste your flavor.”

The servant let some bottles fall to the ground.

“What the fuck-” Tyrion stopped drinking his wine.

Ser Davos stared at a blushed and open-mouthed Sansa. “I think our grace is truly confused by the wine, Lady Stark.” He cleared his throat. “We will take him to his chamber.”

“No, he’s the king. No one can see him in this state and he may not have a hangover tomorrow. We have a lot to discuss in the morning.” she looked at the servant. “Go to the kitchen and bring some food and water. Also ask for someone comes here to help you with this mess.”

“Yes, my lady.” 

Tormund stood up when the servant left the hall. He walked toward Jon, taking him off the ground. “Don’t mind him, Lady Sansa. He took you for Ygritte because of the red hair.”

“I didn’t.” Jon whispered with difficult while Tormund was helping him to sit on a chair without success.

“Ygritte?” Sansa asked.

“The first cunt he putted his dick on.” Tormund explained. He growled angrily, letting Jon sit on the ground.

“Don’t talk about Ygritte in that way.” Jon grumbled.

“Well-” Tyrion stood up taking his bottle. “The party is over.”

“Wait.” Sansa called for him. “Does your Queen already know about our King parentage?”

“I’m afraid so.” Tyrion smirked. “Jon and wine don’t match. He speaks more than he should when drunk.”

“I see.” Sansa brought her attention to Jon again. “Good night, my lords. I’ll take care of the King now.”

The men agreed and left the place. Sansa remained there staring at Jon in silence while some servants brought food and water and cleaned the hall. Almost two hours later, Jon began to feel his mind becomes clear. The weight of his words made him avoid her gaze. She was now sat on a chair in front of him, impassive.

“Thank you, my ladies.” She finally spoke. “Our king is feeling better now. You can leave.”

“Good night, Lady Stark.” One of them said and, right after, they left the hall.

Jon was so ashamed that he couldn’t think about anything good to say. Forgiveness? Would it be enough? Sansa got up and Jon hoped she wouldn’t leave before saying something. He looked up at her. She was filling a glass with wine which the servants probably forgot there and other glass with water. After that, Sansa took the two glasses and walked toward Jon. He looked away again staring at the floor. Surprising him, she sat on the ground right beside him, their arms touching. Her pretty silk dress spread beneath her. She gave him the glass with water and sipped her wine.

“It’s pretty good, better than that one of Castle Black.”

Jon smirked. “I’m sure it is.”

“How are you feeling?”

“A little bit of headache, but better.”

“Good.” She sipped the wine again. “So, tell me about Ygritte.”

He stared at her, surprised. “A-ah, she was from the freefolk.”

“And?”

Jon sighed melancholic. “Ygritte was a very brave and free woman, also smart and beautiful. She had the same hair kissed by fire than you.” He smiled.

“Tormund told me that.”

Jon flushed. “Forgive me.”

“For what?”

“For what I said to you.” Jon explained embarrassed. “I was drunk and-”

“Don’t worry, that’s fine.” Sansa smiled. “So, did you love Ygritte or it was just lust like with Daenerys?”

Jon cringed. “I loved her. Ygritte was the first and only woman I’ve ever loved.”

Sansa drank too much of the wine at once. “She seemed to be a remarkable woman.”

“She was.” He sipped the water. “But she’s dead now.”

“You miss her.” It wasn’t a question.

“I miss her and my old life. I never thought I would say that, but I think I'd prefer to be a bastard.” He smirked.

Sansa sighed. She put the glass on the ground and took his free hand in hers. She stared intensely at his eyes. “I know this is all hard for you, but we’re still your family. You can count on us, always.”

Jon felt his heart and soul fill with a tender e deep emotion. He twinkled at her. “Thank you, Sansa.”

She grinned. “Well, you always wanted to be a Stark and now you are legitimately part of our House.”

“And also of House Targaryen.” He brought his look to their clasped hands.

“Which means if you and Queen Daenerys get married, your children will control dragons and direwolves. Would they have black or silver hair?”

Jon was shocked by this idea. He let go of her hand. “She can’t have children and if she could, it would be a sin.”

“Oh, I didn’t know about-” Sansa shook her head. “Anyway, technically, House Stark has a case where a lady married his uncle, so I don’t know if it would be dishonor to the old Gods.”

Jon’s face lighted up. “It’s true, lady Sansa Stark married lord Jonnel Stark.”

“Yes, which means, besides the similarity between our names-” Sansa chuckled. “It may-”

“It may be not seen as incest.” Jon laughed amused. “Since last night, when I found out about my parents, I haven’t felt peace until now.”

“Are you feeling like this because you discovered you can marry her without concerns?”

“No, because I’m not dishonored as I thought I was.” Jon smiled. “I was consumed by the idea of the incest. Now I feel I can deal with these revelations peacefully.”

Sansa grinned. “I’m truly happy for you, Jon.”

He stared at Sansa. Her face was slightly flushed because of the wine and her eyes were deeply glossy. “I know you are.” He twinkled at her. “Our grandparents were also relatives, weren’t they?” Jon drank the rest of the water.

“Yes.” Sansa smiled. “They were first cousins as now we are.” When she realized what her words might imply, her face got blushed and her smile faded. She looked away. “I didn’t mean that…”

“I know, don’t worry.” Jon smirked staring at the ground.

The silence settled between them. They remained quiet for a while when Jon finally spoke. “I think I need to take a bath.”

“Indeed.”

He laughed. “I love your silly answers. You always have the most-”

“Jon.” She interrupted him. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

Sansa held her breath for a brief moment. “What did you mean when you said earlier that you, hm, you want to taste my flavor?”

Jon felt his cheeks flush. “I shouldn’t have said that. Forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive.” She pressed her lips. “So what did you mean?”

“I suppose it’s not the kind of conversation-”

“I’m a little drunk now, so maybe tomorrow I won’t remember.” She smirked. “So, please, answer me.”

Jon cleaned his throat. “Why do you want to know that?”

“Because I can’t figure it out. I mean, how would you do that? Licking my skin? If so, why would you do such thing?”

Jon tried to not laugh, failing miserable. The sound of his laugher spread through the hall.

“Why are you laughing?” Sansa grinned. “It’s not funny at all.”

It took Jon a few minutes to calm down. 

“All right, I’m sorry.”

“So?”

“Well, how can I explain that?” He asked himself  nervous, avoiding her gaze while speaking. “A man can give pleasure to a woman in many ways. He can use his fingers, for example.”

“I don’t think it can be called as pleasure.” Jon saw Sansa cringing and he remembered her traumatic experience. He felt his heart sank.

“It can be pleasurable.” His tone got tender while he was looking for the right words to not bring her trauma back. “If he touches the lady’s body with his fingers softly, sliding down her neck until find the valley between her breasts, and then slowly he climbs to her nipple until he can stroke it; it would be a great pleasure to her, I assure you.” Jon saw her eyes’ black hole increases as the words were leaving his lips. He has no idea how dare to say such things to Sansa, but her intense gaze gave him courage – and forbidden desires. His voice wasn’t tender anymore, but intensely husky. “And with his mouth, he can go slowly down on her body, kissing and licking her skin until reaches her mound of Venus. Then, he can spread her legs and take his mouth to the smooth skin of her center, licking her wetness and finally tasting her sweet flavor.”

Their breaths were heavy. Sansa was staring at Jon with wide open eyes and mouth. He saw her squeezing her legs under the dress and in this moment, he almost lost his control wanting to lift her clothes and slide his fingers between her thighs.

“I must go.” her breathless voice was little more than a whisper. Jon blinked a few times before understand what she was saying. He got up quickly and gave his hand to help her stand. Sansa accepted it and when Jon touched her soft and warm skin, he wanted to never let her go. “Good night, Jon.” She was right in front of him. He just needs to take a step forward to finally taste how softly her lips are. But he let her go.

“Good night.” He whispered.

Sansa walked away. He shouldn’t have spoken in that way to her, he knows that. However, in this moment, he wasn’t felling bad. Quite the opposite, his body was wonderfully awake.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, when the Council members began to meet, Sansa was already present in the room reading some papers. Behind the serene features she presented to everyone, she hid the great nervousness from the expectation of being in Jon’s presence again. Ever since their last meeting, his words had swarmed around her mind, making her imagine and dream of him in a improperly intimate way all night. Sansa feared that when he sees her he’d know the libidinous thoughts that haunted her and how her body reacted to them. What would Jon think of her?

The door opened and Daenerys entered with a gleaming smile. Straight behind her was Jon, more serious than usual. Sansa lowered the papers and buried her sweaty hands under the table. Wearing the mask of Lady of Winterfell, she glanced toward them as they sat down.

“Good morning, my lords and ladies.” Daenerys greeted them.

“Good morning, your grace.” Jorah replied. Then, he nodded at Jon. “Lord Snow.”

Jon smirked and Sansa caught herself watching his mouth. His lips looked soft in their beautifully drawn shape. Jon’s deep voice drifted across the room, sending Sansa’s heart racing. “I believe everyone knows the reason for this meeting.” The members agreed. “So as known, besides a legitimate Stark, I’m also a Targaryen, son of the Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen-” Jon sighed. “It becomes clear that I am the legitimate heir to the Iron Throne.” Sansa glanced quickly at Daenerys and noticed she didn’t seem bothered by this fact. Perhaps, in the end, she misjudged the Mother of Dragons.

“Does that mean you’re going to King’s landing?” Arya questioned, and Sansa noticed the sadness in her sister’s tone.  

“No.” Hearing his answer, Sansa let out the breath she held. She caught herself once more watching his warm smile, which spreads to his eyes making them intensely gleaming. “I officially inform you that I’ll give up the Iron Throne to Daenerys.”

Murmurs filled the room. The Mother of Dragons didn’t seem surprised by the news and Sansa smiled wryly at herself as she realized Daenerys was calm because she already knew of Jon’s decision to abdicate the Throne.

“Are you sure, your grace?” Ser Davos asked.

“Daenerys fought hard to get here. She was cheated, betrayed, sold, and raped.” Sansa tightened the fabric of her dress beneath the table as she recalled she also experienced similar situations. “And despite all the harm they have done to her, Daenerys remains a righteous person who wants to put an end to the injustices of our world. So, yes, I’m sure she’s the right person to rule the six kingdoms.”  

“Six kingdoms?” Tyrion asked.

Jon looked at Daenerys and she smiled at him. “Yes, the North will become independent.” Jon brought his attention to Arya and Sansa. They both twinkled at him, grateful.

“Our father would be proud now.” Arya said.

Jon looked at Sansa waiting for her to say something. And she meant it, but then she remembered the promises of pleasure hidden in his black eyes, making her wonder again what it’d feel like to be touched by him. However, unlike other times, she wasn’t alone when that thought spread through her mind. There were several people there and, most importantly, she was under Jon’s focus. Sansa felt her face flush.

“Are you feeling well, lady Stark?” Missandei asked, making Sansa redder.

She turned away from Jon’s inquisitive eyes, fearing he would discover the real reason for her to be in that state. “It’s just a little hot in here.”

Tyrion laughed. “Winter isn’t so strict for the cold Warden of the North!” everyone in the room laughed and Sansa felt more uncomfortable.

“Lord Tyrion-” Jon’s voice was menacingly hostile. “One more unfortunate comment about Lady Stark and I will be forced to remove you from the Council.”

The room was quiet again, and Tyrion’s smile faded. He looked deeply sorry at Sansa. “Forgive me, my lady, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Sansa stared at him tenderly. “There is nothing to forgive, my lord.”

“Are you alright?” Jon asked directly to her and Sansa wanted to disappear when her cheeks flushed again under his gaze.

“Yes, let’s continue the meeting.” She replied quickly and looked at Daenerys.

“As we were saying-” the mother of dragons continued. “After the Long Night, and firstly I must remind you there won’t be an ‘if’, because we’re going to destroy the Night King; I will be crowned the Queen of the South and Jon will remain as King of the North.” She held his hand and Sansa pressed her lips in disgust. “And the seven kingdoms shall live peaceably by means of an alliance between the Houses Targaryen and Stark.”

“And this alliance would be a marriage?” Tyrion asked.

“Yes, Jon and I will reign together and make these lands safe again, more peaceful and prosperous than centuries gone by under our ancestors. Together, we will make the most powerful kingdom ever seen in Westeros history. ”

Arya rolled her eyes.

“Tell me your grace; do any of your dragons fit the Iron Throne?” Sansa’s cold voice spread across the room and everyone looked at her.

“Forgive me?” Daenerys asked confused.

“A kingdom as powerful as this one you intend to build will need heirs to give continuity to your deeds, otherwise there is no long-term benefit for our king to make such an alliance with you. As it’s known that you can’t have children, how will the succession be done?”

Jon, Arya and Tyrion smirked. Daenerys replied coldly. “I believe this issue should be discussed after the Great War.”  

“Fair. Therefore, no alliance or agreement between our Houses will be made now.” Sansa determined.  

“Forgive me, Lady Stark, but-”

“North is my home.” Jon finally spoke. “And I don’t plan to leave here.”

“What do you mean?” Daenerys asked.

“Even if the North becomes independent, the center of Westeros’ power will remain in King’s landing. So if we get married, I’ll have to join you in the South.”

“Precisely, and your cousins would continue in Winterfell with Lady Sansa Stark as the Warden of the North.”

“Excuse me, your grace, but I don’t see the North as an independent land under the terms you put in. An alliance between us through marriage won’t be possible.”

All eyes turned to a pale and surprised Daenerys. “We are the last Targaryen, we must continue our House.”

“You’re my aunt.” Jon pointed. “I told you I can’t-”

“Excuse me, your grace.” Ser Davos intervened. “If King Jon marries you, who, as Lady Sansa said, cannot have children, how do you plan to continue the House Targaryen?”

Daenerys looked at him speechless.

“In addition, there is also the fact that Jon is a Stark, but he isn’t the son of Lord Eddard Stark. The Northerners may not see this issue well and there is a good chance they don’t want Jon as king in the North anymore. So I believe it would be more beneficial to our king if he marries a northerner so he could give continuity to the House Targaryen, to legitimize his crown, and to remain in the north, where the King in the North should stay.” Ser Davos looked from Jon to the Stark sisters. Sansa felt her face turn pale. 

“I won’t marry Jon, he’s my brother!” Arya said quickly, startled.

“The king is your cousin, Lady Stark.” Ser Davos pointed.

“It doesn’t matter, I still see him as a brother.”

Jon looked at Sansa before the others do the same. The memories of her marriage to Ramsey Bolton came back to her mind as fast as her heartbeat. She was aware of the fact she would have to marry again someday, but see this possibility materialized mortified her. Sansa could do nothing but stare at everyone. She noticed the sadness in Jon’s eyes.  

“Let’s leave this matter to when it’s necessary to discuss.” Jon said. “Let’s focus on more important issues now. Any sign of the Lannisters’ army?”

“No, your grace.” Ser Davos answered.

“I told you to not trust them.” Sansa said trying to fend off her memories.

“They gave us their word.” Jon remembered.

“They also gave me their word and our family was almost completely destroyed.”

“We need allies.”

“The Lannisters are not allies, with all respect Lord Tyrion.”

Tyrion gestured demonstrating he understands and doesn’t care at all.

“Sansa is right.” Arya said. “The Lannisters are our enemies.”

Jon looked down in despair. Sansa wanted to say something to console him, but Daenerys was quicker. “We will win the army of the dead with or without the Lannisters’ help.” He looked at her tenderly and Sansa felt like her heart skip a beat.

“Can we finish the Council meeting for today?” Tyrion asked. “Northern wine is one of the best I’ve ever tasted, and it’s got to be appreciated more.”

Jon and Daenerys smiled. “It’s done for today. You may go.” Jon said while getting up and, along with Daenerys, they left the room.

In a few minutes, Sansa found herself alone again. She looked at the window and saw the snow falling. She couldn’t understand the reason for the sadness that suddenly struck her heart.

 

*****************

 

When Sansa raised her hand to knock on the door, it was opened before she could do it. Jon looked at her in surprise. “Sansa.” Then, he nodded to Brienne who was just behind Sansa.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure.” Jon looked at the room and then  at the corridor undecided, making Sansa smirk. He was always a gentleman like the princes of the tales she read as a child. In fact, Jon is a Prince, a Targaryen Prince. Her smile faded. _Just like in her dreams_. She pushed her thoughts away and entered the room with Brienne at her side. His chamber was simple and dark even with the candles, but cozy. Jon left the door open, making Sansa comfortable. She looked into his intense black eyes. “I came to apologize.”

“For what?”

She sighed. “Once again I criticized you in front of everyone.”

“There is nothing to apologize for.”

She came closer to him. “Forgive me, please.”

She watched him trying to hold his smile, failing. “All right, I forgive you.”

They kept smiling at each other for a moment until Sansa found herself staring at his lips and wondering what it would feel like to have them on her skin. Blushing, she tried to hold on to some subject. “Any news from the Lannisters?”

Jon sighed disappointed. “No.”

“As I told you, they aren’t trustworthy.” She remembered Brienne and looked at her. “Except for Lord Jaime and Lord Tyrion.” Her most faithful friend smiled.

“Jamie Lannister said they’d help us.” Jon remembered with anger. “But apparently his word is as good as his sister’s.”

Sansa saw Brienne’s smile fades. “You can go.” She asked fondly.

“It’s all right, my lady.” she assured her.

Sansa took her hands. “I know how much you care about him. Go on, I’ll be fine here.”

Brienne looked at her grateful. “As you wish, my lady.” She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sansa felt the room smaller.

“Did I say something wrong?” Jon asked.

She turned to him and felt her heart beat faster before his gaze intensified by the dimly lit place. “She likes Jamie.”

Genuinely surprised, he replied. “But what about Tormund?”

“Tormund?”

“I thought she liked him!”

Sansa’s laughter spread across the room. “I believe it’s a one-sided affair.”

Jon laughed. “Poor Tormund!” He twinkled at her. “You should laugh often.”

“Why?”

“You look more beautiful.” Sansa realized he wasn’t drunk this time. She felt her face flush, but didn’t look away. Jon did it. “Well, you were right about the Lannisters.”

“Yes, and if you only heard me once-” Sansa paused under his amused gaze. “I’m doing it again, am I not?”

“Criticizing me? Yes. But at least it’s not in front of a lot of people.”

“I believe I’ll always have to ask you for forgiveness.”

Jon shook his head negatively and came closer. “As you once told me, Joffrey wouldn’t let anyone question his authority and he wasn’t a good king. I wanna be a good king, Sansa. I don’t mind being questioned, not anymore. You can do it in front of anyone or in private, as long as you help me become who the North needs.”

Sansa twinkled at him. “You already are what the North needs.” Then she realized how close they are. Without breaking the eye contact, she asked hastily. “Have you heard the songs about Ser Ryam Redwyne and Prince Aemon the Dragonknight?”

He stared at her confused for a moment, but then his gaze brightened. “When Robb and I were playing in childhood, I used to pretend I was Prince Aemon the Dragonknight or Ser Ryam Redwyne. He always was Florian the Fool or the Young Dragon.”

She looked at him in wonder. “Of course you were.”

“Why did you ask it?”

“I always wanted to be the girl who marries one of the heroes.” Jon looked at her fondly. Sansa walked away. “Memories of a stupid little girl.”

“You weren’t stupid.”

She gave him a sad smile incredulously.

“You weren’t, Sansa.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Jon approached her. “You’re tough, you know.”

“Not as much as Arya or Daenerys or even Ygritte.”

“Their strength is more physical. Yours is in the mind and spirit. You’ve been through a lot, but the glint in your eyes hasn’t gone out.” His voice was soft and tender. “You’re a kind warrior in dress. Nice dress, by the way.”

Sansa laughed. “Thank you.”

“Once Ygritte and I-” he stopped talking suddenly ashamed.

“What?”

“Nothing, forget about it.”

“Tell me!”

“It was just a joke between us.”

 “Jon!”

“All right.” He cleared his throat. “Once we were talking about the dresses of the ladies of the South and I remember saying that I’d like her to wear one so that I, hm, could tear it off her.”

Sansa took a few moments to understand. She looked at her own dress and then at Jon, feeling her face flush. She bit her lower lip as she imagined him tearing her own dress off her. Jon’s attention turned to her lip and she felt the blood in her veins warmer.

“I must go.”

Jon turned his attention back to her eyes. She didn’t wait for his answer. Sansa walked to the door and held the doorknob.

“Don’t go again.” His voice was a little more than a whisper.

Sansa glanced back and their eyes met. Why was she running away? With a gasp, she locked the door and turned to Jon. She didn’t know what she was doing, but at that moment she couldn’t and didn’t want to think clearly. Sansa walked toward him and it was as if Jon was waiting for her. Their lips met.

Sansa was kissed at other times without her will, and none of those lips which touched her were gentle as Jon’s. She placed her hands on his torso as she imagined the girls of the tales do to their princes, and she felt his heart racing. Sansa didn’t know what to do next. Jon stepped away, his breath touching her skin. She felt his fingers climb slowly up the fabric of her dress’ sleeve over her arms until they reached her back, where they continued to go up. Then, they found the skin of her neck, making her whole body shiver. Sansa closed her eyes in delight as one of his hands returned to her back and the other sank into her hair. They kissed again. He parted her lips with his and their tongues met. She gasped as his hands pulled her until their bodies touch, deepening the kiss. Sansa never imagined a kiss could be that intense. Her hands moved up through the fabric of his clothing, passing over his shoulders and neck until they touch his hair. Jon sighed heavily and the kiss was no longer gentle; it became deeper and more sensual. She felt his beard leaning harshly against her skin in opposite to the feel of his soft lips on hers. The taste of the kiss was sweet and their tongues touching were stimulating. Jon’s hair was also soft, and Sansa moved her hands over it, enjoying the feel of his strands on ser skin. Their bodies came together, and the sensation of her breasts against the firm torso was delightful, even if the fabric of their clothes cushioned their touch. Sansa felt an intense desire spread through her innermost region, making her squeeze her thighs trying to relieve it. Jon’s hands came down to her hips making their bodies gather even more as he pulled hers against his.

Knocks on the door pushed them away. They looked at each other in alarm. Jon went to the door and cleaned his throat before opening it, making sure Sansa wasn’t visible to the person.  

“Ser Davos.”

“I was looking for you, your grace. We need to discuss the-“

“I’m a little busy now.” Jon said quickly. “I’m reading some documents and I’m going to rest later. Tomorrow will be a long day, I suggest you do the same.”

“What documents? May I help you?”

“Good night, Ser Davos.”

A brief silence followed before Ser Davos say something. “Have a good night, your grace.”

Jon locked the door again and looked back at Sansa. He didn’t say anything, just stared at her as if he was asking something Sansa didn’t understand.

“I want you.” She was surprised when those words left her own lips. Jon approached her slowly and Sansa understood he was giving her time to think better. He touched her cheek softly.

“Are you sure?” his voice was husky.

“Yes.”

Jon bit her lower lip, making waves of desire spread through her body. And then, he kissed her again, this time more urgently. His hands began to wander around her back as her hands tightened on the fabric of his clothing. She felt his cock against her belly, and for a moment she remembered Ramsey Bolton. However, Jon’s lips came down to her neck, making her forget everything else. His warm tongue tasted her skin, mingling with the cold air. His lips went up to her ear and he nibbled at her lobe before turning her back to him. Jon kissed the back of her neck; his hands began to open the buttons of her dress one by one slowly. Sansa remembered her honeymoon. She was standing like this with her back to Ramsey, when he tore her dress before… Sansa felt her body become rigid and for a moment she thought of pulling Jon away from her. But then, she felt his fingers gently touch the exposed skin of her back. Sansa gasped, the memories fading.

Her dress flowed down her body, leaving Sansa only with a thin layer of fabric covering her nakedness. Jon kissed her shoulder, tasting her skin. She felt his body lean against hers as his hands left her back and went to her belly. Sansa heard Jon’s heavy breath as his hands climbed to the limit of her breasts and go down again, making her nipples sensitive in desire.

Sansa turned to him, their eyes meeting again. Slowly, Jon lowered his intense gaze all over her body. Sansa felt herself as the most beautiful woman at that moment. In an act of audacity, she put one of her wishes into practice as she got Jon’s hand and took it to her breast. They gasped at the same time, their breaths getting heavier. Jon squeezed her breast softly over the thin fabric and ran his finger over the swollen nipple. Her eyes wide open were lost in the intensity of his gaze. She lowered the straps of her clothing, letting it slide down her body to let her completely naked. Jon moved closer and touched her breast again, now with no tissue between their skins. Sansa bit her lower lip. He glanced at her lips before surprising her by replacing his hand with his mouth. A moan escaped from her mouth as she felt the moist cavity of his mouth on her breast and his hot wet tongue over her nipple. She blushed because of the moan, but she didn't have time to be embarrassed. His fingers stroke softly along the lines of her scars at the same time he brought his mouth to her other breast. The touch was so gentle and yet so intense.

Jon took his lips back to hers while he was carrying her to the bed. Sansa lay down and watched him undress. As the pieces of his clothes left his body, Sansa felt her excitement grow. She sat and ran her hands over his now naked skin. She felt the scars and the stiffness of his torso. She watched him close his eyes at her touch. Sansa replaced her fingers by her lips, tasting his skin and tracing the line of his scars with her tongue. She felt his hand in her hair as she unzipped his pants without interrupting the kisses. She looked at his hard cock and for a moment she was afraid of the pain. Jon knelt at her feet, his eyes meeting again.

“What are you doing?” she noticed how husky her voice was when she asked. Sansa watched him lift her leg and kiss her foot. She had the urge to hide her exposed intimacy, but the feel of his lips on her skin made her relax.

Anchoring on her own elbows, she closed her eyes as she felt his beard brush against her skin and his mouth goes up her leg. His tongue slid down over her thigh, making her skin shiver. Then, Sansa realized where his mouth was going and she opened her eyes in time to see him lift her other leg and his lips find her center.

“Oh” she gasped, her hands gripping firmly the fabric of the bed. She felt his mouth wander all over her intimate region and find an even more sensitive spot she hadn’t known before.

Sansa left her body fall over the bed as she felt his tongue slowly touch the sentitive spot. She put a hand over her mouth trying to hold back the moan and felt him smile between her legs. His tongue came down to her entrance, licking her wet flesh. The feel of his mouth running through her sex mixed with the air touching her swollen nipples and sent waves of pleasure all over her body. Jon brought his mouth back to her sensitive spot, his tongue licking her faster. Sansa opened her eyes and grabbed his hair. The look he gave her made her lose control completely in audible moans. Fearing someone would hear her, she took a pillow and placed it on her face. She felt him chuckled over her flesh. The sensations were so intense that Sansa didn’t think she could bear it. The waves of pleasure were growing stronger. She tried to push him away, but he gripped her legs firmly. Sansa bit the pillow as her whole body trembled when a kind of explosion spread through her veins.

Jon kissed her sex softly before pulling away. Sansa put the pillow aside. She squeezed her thighs feeling the last waves of pleasure over her body. Jon groaned making her open her eyes again. She saw him rise up her body, kissing and licking her skin. When their lips were close, Sansa didn’t wait for him to kiss her. Fiercely, she put her tongue in his mouth and her hands in his hair, pulling his body close to hers. She felt her taste on his tongue and his cock touching her belly. The whole desire came back to her body. Jon was gasping as she was, his hands holding her thighs. Suddenly he turned, putting her on top of him.

“What are you doing?”

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” He settled his body under hers, taking his cock to the entrance of her sex. “That way, you will not... Oh!” He groaned when he felt Sansa slide down his cock inside her.  

Sansa closed her eyes, feeling every inch of him enter her body. She bit her lower lip, delighting in pleasure. There was no pain this time. His hands tightened on her thighs as she began to move her hips in a circular motion, appreciating the feel of his stiffness against her softness.

“Sansa.” She heard him groan.

Sansa opened her eyes and saw him looking at her intensely. She realized she was giving Jon pleasure. A satisfied smile formed on her lips and he smiled back at her. Jon sat up, their lips meeting again as she increased the passion of her hips movement. He licked her neck, his hands clenching her butt. Jon threw her back onto the bed, this time being on top of her. Jon penetrated her again, making Sansa moan. Waves of pleasure spread again throughout her body when he increased the movement. She felt his torso rub on her nipples. Sansa dug her nails into his skin as his hand came down over her body, caressing her breasts, reaching her mount of Venus and then finding the little spot between her legs again. Sansa tried to take the pillow again, but Jon took her hand, interlacing his fingers in hers.

“Let me hear you.” He asked breathless, his eyes wide open.

“Someone else can hear me.”

“There’re only you and me now.”

Sansa stared at him deep and fondly. He penetrated her faster and faster, the movements of his hand over her sensitive spot following the speed of his body. Her moans were louder and the pleasure more intense. Sansa couldn’t stand it anymore and she closed her eyes. She felt her whole body tremble again, this time stronger. Jon sank his face into her neck, his groan being muffled by her skin. His body shuddered against hers.

Their heavy breaths swept across his chamber. Sansa wanted to say something to Jon, but the fatigue spread through her body and she fall asleep.

 

******************

 

She felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her until her body found another, awakening her. Jon snuggled into Sansa, his deep breath in her ear. A smile formed on her lips as she remembered what happened between them. She wrapped her legs in his under the blanked and stroked his arm. Jon smiled and kissed her hair.

“Hello.” He whispered. Sansa closed her eyes appreciating the sound of his sleepy voice. 

“Hello.”

They were in silence for a while, but this time it wasn’t uncomfortable. Sansa loved to stay in his arms and she wanted to be like this for the rest of her life.

“Did you regret?”

“Yes.” She felt his body become rigid. Sansa turned to him until their eyes met. She touched his face, running her fingers gently over his skin. “Because we haven’t done that before.”

He smirked fondly at her. “We thought we were siblings.”

“True, but I believe I’ve never loved you as a brother.”

“Why?”

“When we were children, I didn’t care about you.” Sansa smiled when he pressed his lips upset. “But when we met again in Castle Black, what I felt for you was different from what I feel for my siblings.”

He touched her face kindly. “Do you think Lord Stark would be disappointed about us?”

Sansa smirked. “When I was younger, father told me he wanted to make me a match with someone brave, gentle and strong. I can’t think of anyone but you.”

“Do you believe he-”

“Yes. I don’t mean that we're getting married, but-”

Jon kissed her softly. “Sansa.” They stared at each other again. “I want you to be my Queen, not only for all the benefits listed by Ser Davos, but because I love you. I love you very much in a non-brotherly way.”

She felt her heart racing. “What about Daenerys?”

“We’ve not been together since we arrived at Winterfell and I found you again.”

Sansa sighed tenderly. “Yes.” Jon looked at her confused. “I accept to be your Queen but on one condition.”

“Which one?”

“Come back alive from the Great War.”

Jon found his forehead on hers. “I will come back to you, I promise.”

“Alive?”

He smiled. “Alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I really hope you enjoy it. It's a bit difficult for a non-English speaker to write a smut, but I loved doing this. 
> 
> PS: If you liked it, think about this chapter in the Sunday episode, because we'll need it.
> 
> Jonsa is endgame <3


	4. Chapter 4

Jon couldn’t tell if the knocks he has heard were in his dream or in reality. He took a little longer to wake up. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he he saw was Sansa lying on the bed. Her long auburn hair was gracefully scattered on the pillow as if it were a coppery halo around her head. The naked body was half covered by the blanket and her face was turned slightly toward him; lips parted and slow breathing showing the tranquility of a deep sleep. _Divine_.

Insistent knocks on the door made him rise quickly, fearing that the noise would wake Sansa. He pulled on his robe and unlocked the door, finding Daenerys. The smile she gave him was not in tune with her gaze. "Good morning, Aegon."

Jon pressed his lips. Since she found out his name, after the Council of the previous morning, Darnerys insists on calling him that, bothering him even if it’s his real name. He quickly closed the door behind him, before the Dragon Queen could see Sansa. "Something happened?"

“I’d like to know exactly this.”

He stared at her in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

"It dawned a few hours ago and breakfast is ready to be served. But you didn’t show up.”

Jon felt his face flush. "I had trouble sleeping at night. Tell everyone they can have breakfast, I'll come later. "

Daenerys looked intensely into his face, seeming to inspect him. "Have someone with you?"

He looked at the almost empty hallway, except for the two of them. "Besides you?"

“In your chamber.”

Jon cleared his throat. "Forgive me but-"

"Less than a week ago, we were both together. Being in your arms was the best experience I ever had.” He noticed the sad tone in her voice as she interrupted him. "Now you're so far away from me and I don’t even know why. "

Jon stared at her in astonishment. "You’re my aunt, I’m your brother's son. I thought it was clear enough. "

"We can control dragons, no other human species can do the same. We are a superior race, Aegon, and the only way to preserve this superiority is not to mix ourselves with others, otherwise we will be as common as ordinary people. ”

Stunned, Jon stared at her for a few seconds before speaking. "Since I was born, I never knew what it’s to be common. Not because I control dragons, but because everyone believed I was a bastard, including myself. Being a bastard means being seen as inferior to all others. I had to prove my worth to get where I arrived; to prove that regardless of titles, births, Houses, families, we are all equally capable. " Jon sighed sadly. "The trouble with your speech isn’t that you think you’re superior, but that you believe the others are inferior to you. I have Targaryen surname, indeed, but I also have Stark blood and I was raised by them. So, I learned value is not attributed to whom or what you can control, but to your honor. "

“Have you made your choice?”

“Yes, I made my choice.”

Daenerys glanced briefly at her hands, trying to ease her tears. "When I found out you were a Targaryen, I realized I was no longer alone." Their eyes met again and Jon felt his heart sank at the sadness in her gaze. "But now I see I've never stopped being alone."

"You're not alone, you know that. But I can’t stay with you the way you want. "

They stared at each other for a moment. "I never thought I'd be rejected." She forced a smile.

Daenerys mentioned leaving when she seemed to remember something. "Lady Stark did not appear either. Lady Brienne is worried. " Jon felt his heart pound out of his chest as he remembered Sansa on the other side of the door. Did she wake up? Did she hear everything?

"Do not worry, Lady Stark likes a few moments in solitude. When she's ready, she'll be back. " Jon feared Daenerys would notice his lie, but her nod in agreement showed she believed. With one last intense look, she left him.

Jon took a deep breath before entering the room again. His gaze found Sansa sleeping on her stomach, her nakedness no longer hidden by the blanket. One of her legs was slightly bent,  making it possible to see the red hair which hides her sex. Jon felt his mouth dry and the blood in his veins warmer. He locked the door and opened his robe, throwing it on the floor where their clothes were still lying like they had left them the night before.

Slowly he climbed into bed. He stroked the full extent of the skin of her leg until he reached her mound of Venus. Jon knew they should leave his room to work on their duties, but at the moment he could think of nothing else but hear her delightful sounds of pleasure.  

Slowly, he bent down to kiss her red pubic hair. With his fingers he drew them away, giving him more access to her flesh. He smiled to see that she was already wet. He looked into her face, still asleep. Was she dreaming about him? With a smile drawn on his lips, he licked her slowly, tasting her wetness again. Jon knows he would never be tired of tasting her sweet flavor. Placing his tongue in her entrance, Jon felt her more deeply. He heard Sansa's breathing grow heavy. Pushing her legs a little farther, he reached her clit. Jon savored her slowly, licking all over her vulva. Sansa began to move her hips slightly following the movements of his tongue for her sex, her breathing growing heavier. Jon turned his tongue up to her clit, now increasing the movement over it. Small moans began to let Sansa's parted lips blend into her heavy breath. Jon felt his sex get harder.

Sansa reached up into his hair, holding him tight. Without removing his mouth from her wetness, Jon held one of her thighs so that he turned her toward him until their gazes met. She was still sleepy, her lips and eyes wide open. All her skin was chilled, her nipples swollen. Jon thrust a finger into her cunt, his tongue still on her clit. Sansa was wetter than the night before, making Jon's dick throb with desire. Her feet crawled over the bedding, while one of her hands held the same fabric firmly. With her other hand, she pressed his hair more tightly between her fingers, the moans growing louder. Unlike the night before, she didn’t care about them. Jon entered another finger, synchronizing the movements of his hand with his tongue. He felt her body tighten. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

Sansa was more surrendered than the first time, the answer of her body to him so intense that Jon thought he would never feel as aroused as he was feeling now. He felt her orgasm approach through her inner walls closing and opening over his fingers. She brought the other hand to his hair, squeezing it even more tightly. Her moans were growing louder until her body began to tremble and her thighs pressed into his head. Sansa tried to pull him away, but Jon held her hip, prolonging her orgasm to the fullest.

Sansa pulled him and pushed him onto the bed, sitting on him, her sex touching his, making him gasp. She looked at Jon as if she were going to devour him. He smiled. "Good morning." Instead of reply, Sansa kissed him fiercely, her hands wandering in his hair and her hips moving over his cock.

"I want to do the same for you," she whispered without removing her lips from his.

“What?” Jon was so intensely aroused that he could think of nothing but being inside her

“To kiss you.” She bit his bottom lip. “There.”

Their gazes met again. He sighed, trying to restrain the image of Sansa's lips on his sex. "You don’t have to do that." He wanted to. Oh how he wanted to. But he should respect her time.

Sansa brought her lips to his ear. "I want to." she whispered, nibbling at his lobe before bringing her mouth to his neck. Jon closed his eyes, feeling all the sensations that her tongue on his skin teased him as she trailed down his torso. His breathing grew heavier as her mouth went closer to his sex. “If I do something wrong, tell me. " Before Jon could answer, he felt her tongue slowly lick all of his dick shaft until its glans. Jon opened his eyes and saw her two beautiful blue eyes staring at him, her hair falling on her face like two red cascades and her tongue once again licking the entire shaft of his sex until her mouth closed on its head. Jon gasped. Sansa licked the whole circumference of his glans, slowly. "I guess I need to be guided," she whispered timidly.

Jon blushed. How would he explain what she could do? Sansa raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Uh-huh," he stopped.

Sansa giggled and licked him again. "In that case, I’ll follow my instincts." And she closed her mouth on the head of his penis, sucking it intensely. Jon groaned. With his hands in her hair, he showed the movements she can make. Sansa let herself be led and began to devour him. He felt his precum approaching and tried to warn her, but then he saw her taste it. Her expression of delight made him gasp. Sansa sucked him harder.

“H-hand.” Jon said. Sansa brought her hand to his sex. As her mouth sucked on the top of his cock, her hand came down and up quick over his dick shaft. "Sansa," Jon gasped. He felt his cock growing in her mouth and he knew he wouldn’t handle it any longer. Jon quickly sat down and pulled her, their lips meeting again.

No words needed to be said. Without interrupting the kiss, Jon guided Sansa's hip until his sex slid into her wet cunt. He felt her inner walls closing and opening on his cock, making him close his eyes with pleasure. Sansa kissed him slowly, their tongues making the same movement as their hips. Jon stroked her body from the back of her neck to her butt and Sansa did the same with him, from his shoulders to his hair. The feel of her touch and being inside her were driving him crazy. However, in the midst of all the arousement, Jon felt a tender, deep feeling at his core. He pulled away and their eyes met again. Jon watched the glint of her blue eyes, a glow he wants to see for the rest of his life. "I love you."

Sansa's face brightened even more, and a smile formed on her lips. "I love you."

Their eyes did not avert even for an instant as Sansa intensified her hips movement. Jon ran his fingers up to her clit and touched her faster. Her nails stuck to his shoulders. Their heavy breaths and moans mixed. Their bodies became rigid when the wall of her cunt squeezed his cock harder and harder in a deliciously torturing pleasure. And when they reached their orgasm together, their gazes hadn’t averted yet.

 

*******************

 _Aegon Targaryen_.

The snow and the cold wind touched the skin of his face while he was walking. Not “Jon Snow”, not “Jon Stark”, not even “Jon”.

 _Aegon Targaryen_ is how he must be called now.

How long would it take him to get used to the sound of his own name? To his origins? To the blood running through his veins? All his life he wanted to be a Stark, but now he’s a Targaryen. Jon took a deep breath after stopping in front of the heart tree. Its red leaves stood out against the whitish winter scenery, as red as Sansa’s hair. He smirked, closing his eyes at the memories returning to his mind. He almost could feel the Sansa smell again, the texture of her skin, the warmth of her body, the sound of her pleasure. It’s only for Sansa that Jon was grateful to have the Targaryen name.

“You can get some leaves.” Bran’s voice startled him. Jon circled the heart tree and found his cousin sitting on the ground. The wheelchair was right beside him. “She’ll like it”

Jon cleared his throat, trying to disguise the embarrassment. “It’s the heart tree, I can’t do that.”  

“There are no flowers in winter and the heart tree approves love.”

Jon looked deep into Bran’s eyes which were focused on the emptiness in front of him. His words have an affectionate meaning, but the tone of his voice was anything but sentimental. Much has happened since the last time he had seen his now cousin unconscious on the bed after the accident; and just like that time, Brandon Stark was gone, becoming a cold, distant boy who calls himself the Tree-Eyed Raven. “We need to talk, you and I.”

“Yes, we do, but now is not the time.” Bran finally looked at him. “If you want to say goodbye to Sansa, you must do it now.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The White Walkers are approaching. By the end of the day, they-”

Noises which Jon would never forget even if he survives the Long Night could be heard from afar. For the first time since returning to Winterfell, he saw a facial expression on Bran. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a good one. Quickly, Jon put him in the wheelchair and with all the strength and agility he could, Jon tried to push his cousin back inside. The noises were closer. “Here!” Jon shouted at the top of his lungs. Two guards appeared. “Take Lord Stark to his chamber and tell ladies-” A crash at the gate interrupted him. The noises were now perceived by all. Jon looked at Bran, but his white eyes showed his mind was no longer between them. “Quickly!” the guards rushed to obey Jon’s orders.

Winterfell has become a mess. When Jon reached the courtyard, Ser Royce, Tormund, Ser Davos and Sander were already preparing the knights, who quickly punched themselves in shape toward the gate - which creaked while trying to withstand the force that was almost knocking it down. Jon pulled out a guard. “Make sure the ladies are safe.” The man looked at him in shock. “Now!”. the guard ran back inside. Ser Davos gave Jon the Longclow at the same time they heard shouts. A wight fall from the walls of Winterfell along with a guard, now dead. Tormund quickly killed the creature with the sword made of dragon glass. Jon remembered slightly relieved that they had managed in time to make weapons with dragon glass for most of the men. Another wight fell into the courtyard and almost killed another guard, but he was faster.

"Have they learned how to climb?" Ser Davos asked in a trembling voice.

“Aegon!” Jon tried to suppress the discomfort by the name that Daenerys called him, even though this being his true.

"What are you doing here? You need to protect yourself!”

"I promised we'd beat them together." She smiled fondly and Jon felt his heart sank. "And I keep my promises."

A sharp sound echoed across the sky, catching everyone's attention. "What was that?" Gendry asked.

The sound repeated itself and with it, a gust of blue fire destroyed the entrance of the great hall. Then, Everyone saw the beautiful winged creature flying over Winterfell. Jon felt his body shudder. He looked at Daenerys and saw her pale face. "Viserion." she whispered, her eyes watering.

Another blue fire destroyed the Winterfell gate, killing some knights and making room for wights. Noises and screams mingled in a dance of horror. Jon didn’t have time to think. With all the skill gained by years of fighting, the king of the north attacked the wights advancing against him and Daenerys. "Get out of here!" He shouted with difficulty. Viserion, or what was left of him, destroyed a part of the Winterfell wall, leaving them more surrounded by the dead.

"I don’t feel any connection with him anymore." Daenerys muttered in shock.

“He’s not Viser-.” A dead threw himself at Jon. He tried to hit the wight, but his hand was immobilized by his weight. The sharp teeth of the creature approached his face and Jon felt the fear in his body. Fear for his life. Fear for Sansa. Fear of never seeing her again. Suddenly, the wight fell dead. Jon got up quickly and saw Daenerys holding his sword. He took it back. "Your dragons, you need-" Another dead interrupted him, but Daenerys understood. Before she could close her eyes and call for her children, two high-pitched sounds mingled with Viserion's. She and Jon looked up and saw the two dragons in the sky.

"How-" Rhaegal flew close enough for Jon to see his white eyes. _Bran_!

Together with Drogon, Rhaegal killed the wights who lay outside the boundaries of Winterfell. Breaking another part of the wall, Drogon landed on the ground beside Daenerys. While she was climbing him, the dragon killed some wights who threatened his mother's life. "Valahd!" Jon heard Daenerys scream.

Drogon spread his wings and flew toward Viserys. Jon stared at the scene, marveling as the other times, but there wasn’t much time for more contemplation. He joined the rest of the knights and attacked the deads again. To his relief, Rhaegal with Bran’s led was doing a great job and within minutes, almost half of the wights were dead. Jon looked up at the sky at the moment fire and ice met.

“Seven hells!” He heard Gendry scream.

Viserion and Drogon fought ferociously, blue and red fire bursts mingling in the air. Their sounds sent shivers down the skin of those who watched the frighteningly beautiful scene. Drogon hit one of Viserion'a wings and a cry of agony spread across the sky. The ice dragon almost fell, but the Night King rebalanced him.

“Giants!” Tormund shouted.

Jon turned his attention to the destroyed gates of Winterfell and saw two giants approach. The guards joined him, making a human shield. A scream echoed and Jon looked up at the sky. Rhaegal fell from the heights at a fast speed, his body limp as if he were already dead. _Bran_. His eyes filled with tears. The dragon fell on the two giants and some wights.

"What happened?" Ser Joyce screamed, scared and confused.

Jon pressed his lips, holding firmly to the hem of his sword, preparing to fight. But to his astonishment and of others, the remaining dead began to retreat. Jon looked up at the sky and saw the Night King go away with Viserion.

Drogon's deep cry reverberated as he descended from the sky until he landed. Even with the dragon already on the ground, Daenerys remained motionless on top of him. A tear trickled from her eyes as she stared at Rhaegal.

"Why did they leave?" Ser Davos asked.

"Because they got what they wanted." Hound took a torch off the floor and lit it; then walked toward Rhaegal.

"No!" Daenerys's cry echoed over what was left of Winterfell. Drogon growled. The mother of the Dragons quickly descended from her only living child.

"We have to do this." Sandor looked from Daenerys to Jon and then to her again. "Otherwise, the Night King will have two dragons and we’ll never be able to defeat him." Jon watched Daenerys’ desolation. He leaned forward, hugging her. He felt her body soften in his arms, exhausted.

"I don’t understand," she said through sobs. “He was not attacked.”

Jon closed his eyes in pain when he received the confirmation of what he feared had happened to Bran. "We need to do this," he said. "As well as with all our dead."

He felt her body becomes rigid. Dodging from Jon's arms, she walked toward Drogon. Before climbing onto her dragon again, she turned to Sandor. The pain and determination made her gaze cold as an ice sheet. "Do it." Jon watched her prostrating herself over her son and within minutes, the two disappeared into the northern sky.

Jon turned his attention to Rhaegal. The fire was already spreading through his body. He felt as that dragon were part of him, causing a deep pain to spread through his soul. He watched Gendry run into the house. Jon pressed his lips together and throwed his sword on the ground, following the boy right after.

The beating of his heart mingled with the sound of his footsteps. The fear was so intense that made him stiff. He didn’t want to see the bodies of his cousins. He didn’t want to see the bodies of Bran, Arya, Sansa. He failed with them and failed with Eddard Stark. He failed with his own heart. He stepped over the inert body of the guard who had ordered Sansa and Arya to be guarded. The door to Bran's chamber was half-open, certainly Gendry had left it like this. Jon closed his hand in fist, trying to contain the pain and pushed the door open completely.

He first saw Sam with his son in his arms, while Gilly lay dead beside him. Then he saw Brienne on the ground holding an angry Arya, who was staring at the already dead wight while holding the Valeryan dagger. Gendry was sitting beside her, cautious enough to not touch her and sad enough to shed the tears she was reluctant to free. Tyrion was holding the hand of a dead Missandei, his gaze wandering in the void. And then he saw Sansa standing staring at the empty wheelchair. A mixture of relief and pain paralyzed him. The blue, wet eyes of his love found him.

"They took Bran," Sam murmured when he saw Jon. The others in the room looked at the King. "They killed him and then took him.”

Hatred in Arya's eyes made Jon's body shudder. "They'll pay for what they did." she said with clenched teeth.

Quick steps down the hall made Jon turn around. A wounded guard appeared, out of breath. "They're here." Jon's body shuddered.

“Who?”

“The Lannisters.” The man answered with difficulty. "The Lannisters' army has arrived."

Jon felt a spark of hope mingle with the blood streaming through his veins. He looked at Sansa. She straightened her body and her head rose in a gesture of determination. He didn't know what was colder: her gaze or her voice. "I want the White Walkers destroyed."

Arya stood up and he saw her pain and hatred mingle with Sansa's. At that moment, Jon realized that the White Walkers didn't arouse the hatred only of the dragons - but also of the wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!! Thanks for all the positive feedbacks, I decided to keep writing. This chapter has the latest spoilers from the leaks I read; so now on I'll use my full creativity, which includes Ghost because I'm truly upset about what D&D did to him.  
> I wish with all my Jonsa heart you enjoy it. 
> 
> I'll try to upload a new chapter once a week. 
> 
> Please, let me know what you think. 
> 
> <3


End file.
